


𝙂𝙐𝙎𝙏𝙎

by levisexuall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cliche, F/M, Sailing, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisexuall/pseuds/levisexuall
Summary: ⇝another cliché summer romance❝do you think i'll see you after this summer?❞❝i'd be lying if i said yes❞armin arlert x fem! readersailingAU
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin x Reader, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HI BESTFRANDS! WELCOME TO MY NEW BOOK WHICH I ACTUALLY PLAN TO FINISH HOPEFULLY. I PLAN TO UPDATE THIS LIKE ONCE EVERY WEEK OR TWO AND ILL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER THAN I USUALLY DO. ANYWAY IVE BEEN SAILING SINCE I WAS TEN AND THOUGHT ITD BE COOL TO WRITE A BOOK ABOUT IT AND ARMIN LOVED THE OCEAN SO HERE WE ARE ^0^ I WILL DEFINE SOME SAILING TERMS AFTER THE CHAPTER STARTING IN CHAPTER 1 BUT IF I DONT YOU CAN ALWAYS ASK ME OR SEARCH IT UP BCUZ ILL LITERALLY TAKE THE DEFINITION OFF OF GOOGLE OK OK BYE ILY THANK YOU FOR READING
> 
> -a

"I think it's time," Coach Theo Magath said, looking down at his athlete, Y/n L/n . The h/c girl had been sailing at Eldia Sailing and Canoe Club for the last three summers, this being her fourth. "Time for what?" she asked looking up at the older man, who sat on the bench in front of her in the clubhouse, untangling jib sheets that had been tied together the previous summer. He set the ropes down, leaning back on the bench. "You're the one who wanted to be part of a race team your first year here," he explained.

The girl now recalled the events taking place four years ago, when her level 1 group been taken by Magath himself to watch a sailing regatta at Paradis Sports Club. The sight was astounding, sparking her love for the water sport the second she watched the more advanced sailors racing through a simple windward/leeward course with extreme speed, skill and precision. "I want to do that, Magath," she exclaimed while watching a Lazar sailor trim his sails to perfection. Her eyes sparkled, watching all the sails in the horizon, being pulled in and let out to match their point of direction. Since that day, she wanted to join the Eldian Warriors, the race team of ES&CC.

The fall of the Warriors happened the year after, crushing the girl's dreams. After the coach of the optimist race group had filled the airbags of all her 10 athlete's bathtub sized boats with helium, not only was he fired, but the Warriors fell apart, earning a bad title to add to their almost perfect reputation. Eldia's sailing racers been known as cheaters and called other names at the three other races they'd taken part in after that. With such a bad reputation, other racers had moved either to Trost Sail Club, Royal Marleyan Yacht Club or Paradis' race team.

The girl's eyes widened at her teacher's approval, she'd been waiting for it since her first year. "D'ya really mean it?" she asked, in shock. "Course I do, kiddo," he muttered. "You've worked hard and been a huge help to everyone here, so I don't see the problem. Plus, you're finally on Sail 4, I think you're set." Her smile widened as she jumped out of her seat on the white wooden bench, wrapping her arms around her coach and knocking over the bin full of white and blue jib sheets. "Thank you, Theo," she said, repeating the first two words several times before she calmed down. Taking a seat back in her spot on the bench, she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "When do I switch? Where am I switching?"

Theo chuckled, picking up the bucket and ropes that were spilled on the floor. He started explaining that he only thought it appropriate for her to sail with the best at Shiganshina since that's where her desire to race had started. Although most sailing camps only took place during the day, Shiganshina's budget was large enough to accommodate over night stays for racers who were participating the whole summer since majority of their sailors had resided in places from all over the province, only having about 10 or 12 actually from the northern city. Magath continued to tell her about what he knew about Paradis's large water sports program and club, reminding her on how to behave in such a fancy, sophisticated environment. He'd informed her parents of his intentions months prior to his meeting with the teen scheduled for the middle of June.

A half hour later, Y/n walked out the clubhouse, trying to contain her excitement and holding herself back from screaming and jumping up and down. Taking a left toward the parking lot, she pulled out her phone from the back pocket of her jean shorts in order to send a text massage of the outcome of the meeting to her group chat as she slid into the shuttle that would drive her home.

In just two weeks, all her dreams would come true. In just two weeks, she'd be sailing with Paradis Sailing Club.


	2. Chapter 1

THE SUN WAS HOVERING over the horizon, half hidden by the ocean’s endless deep blue waters. The clouds were pressed up against the sky, which was illuminated in an assortment of pastel colours, causing the airspace to look similar to candy floss. The dock at Eldia Sailing and Canoe Club was, once again, filled with boats, leaving a small space for a small group of sailors to sit in a circle on their life jackets. The children had spent their day, specifically since nine in the morning, hauling boats on dolleys from the dockyard, lifts and shelves, and the opti shed before hoisting up the mast and preparing the sails, rudders and daggerboards for the rest of the summer.

“I’m so exhausted,” Zofia said, running her hand over her forehead which was coated in perspiration. She received several nods in agreement from her friends. “I’m never volunteering to do that again,” Gabi Braun said in agreement, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her criss-crossed legs. “Hey, Porco, Y/n and I have done it every summer for the last two years. It’s not that bad,” Pieck Finger said, leaning back on her boyfriend’s chest with her legs outstretched into the circle. “We’re all leaving this summer, it’s going to be your guys’ responsibility to help out around here.” The younger children of the group sighed, recalling that most of their role-models and friends would be leaving to sail at other centers. “When do you guys leave?” Udo, the only one unbothered out of the three twelve-year-olds, asked. Porco explained that Y/n would be leaving for Shiganshina tomorrow morning with Pieck and himself taking part in their program at Trost while staying in their hometown. “So we won’t see Y/n all summer?” Falco exclaimed. The h/c shook her head, bringing her knees up to her body and hugging them. “Who’s going to help me get my boat out of the water,” the blonde whined, a chuckle escaping Y/n’s lips. “Only Pieck, Porco and I are leaving,” she said, reaching over beside her and pulling Falco into the crook of her neck, her arm wrapped around him comfortablely. “You know anyone here is willing to help you.”

The group changed the subject quickly, spending the rest of the night chatting about absolute nonsense. Before they knew it, the sky was pitch black, only lit up by billions of stars and the illumination of the moon. The younger children’s parents had arrived to pick them up, the older one’s deciding that they’d cut their night short as well in order for them to receive enough rest.

Y/n stood up, hugging all the kids and muttering a small goodbye and that she’d visit them at the end of summer if she could. Finally, getting close to her best friend, Pieck flung her arms around the e/c girl, kissing her cheek multiple times, having Porco pull her off the poor girl. The male pulled her into a hug, whispering to take care of herself, knowing she’d be a mess without Pieck and himself to keep her in check. This would be the first summer in three years that the trio wouldn’t be together.

“Call me everyday,” Pieck said, hanging on her boyfriend’s neck. “Don’t replace us, either.” Porco frowned. “Your saying that like anyone other than us would be willing to put up with her bullshit.” Y/n smacked him over the head. “Goodbye Galliard,” she said, poking his arm harshly. “I will not miss you. And you better treat your girl right or I’ll take her.” Pieck pulled herself off of Porco. “Baby take me with you, Porco doesn’t love me like you do.” Once again, she fell into her best friends arms. Y/n was going to miss them a lot. 

…

“Get up Y/n,” the girl’s mother said, throwing her duffle bag onto the girl. She squinted her eyes. It was far brighter than it was when she’d fallen asleep in the car on their way to Shiganshina. “Come on, we’re here.”

She stepped out of the car, slinging the straps of the bag over her right shoulder. Paradis Sports Club was larger than she thought it would be. The camper’s quarters were almost as big as Paradis Resort and Spa, the hotel which stood beside it, connected by a rectangular tunnel on the 3rd, 6th and 9th floor. There was a cluster of trees to the left of both buildings, which were quite extravagant and stood directly in the centre of a village-like setting, with a small wooden pathway leading toward the beach and sports club. The girl couldn’t help wonder how many camper’s there were in order to have a separate 12 story building set aside for them. 

Quickly, she followed behind her mother, shuffling her feet as they made their way into the smaller building of the two. The lobby was fancy, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, wide, rectangular, wooden pillars running across the wall, red and white arm chairs scattered across the area of the room and plants and lamps adorning the tables beside and in between the chairs. The check in desk was situated in the back of the room, made of oak wood, with a large screen above, displaying the floors that each different camp was on. 

Y/n’s eyes widened as her mom led her toward the desk. This is where she’d be living for the next three months, and she couldn’t believe it. The lady behind the desk started speaking in a high-pitched tone, welcoming Y/n and asking for her last name and program she was enrolled in. Her mother checked her in and the girl was handed a small package, containing a map of the premises, her schedule, a tag and her keys. She pulled the tag out and attached it to a chain around her neck “It’s on the fourth floor, room 420. Your roommate has already checked in, she should be able to explain everything to you. Have a good stay Ms. L/n,” she said, sending the both of them off.

“I suppose I’ll leave after you get settled in,” her mother said, dragging the suitcase behind her as they made their way to the elevator. “You’ll be okay right?” Y/n rolled her eyes and laughed. “Mom, this isn’t the first time I’ve been away from home, and I’m 16, I’ll be fine,” she chuckled, pressing the button to call the elevator. 

…

It had been an hour and a half since her mom had left and Y/n was laying down on her bed, sprawled out in a starfish position when the door to her room swung open. A girl with long, brown hair that was messily tied up into a ponytail walked backwards into the room. She wore high waisted jean shorts, a blue bikini top and an unbuttoned yellow hawaiian shirt, holding a large back of Lays Classic Potato Chips in her left hand. A few crumbs were scattered along the sides of her lips.

“Connie,” she said, glaring outside the door. “I told you, you can’t come in. My roommate could get here any second and I don’t want the first thing she sees to be you messing up our room.” She shut the door with a loud bang, causing Y/n to yelp as she sat up on her bed. The girl turned around walking over to her bed. “Uh, hey,” Y/n said. Potato chip girl’s eyes widened as she let out a shriek. “Oh my gosh, you’re already here,” she said, placing the bag of chips on the dresser. She rushed to Y/n’s side, grabbing her arms and pulling her up. “You’re so pretty,” the brunette gawked, examining her facial features. “I’m Sasha by the way, it’s nice to meet you roomie.” “Y/n,” the other girl said, sticking out her hand to be shaken by the other girl, surprised when instead she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck.

The next thing she knew, she was seated at the patio of Maria’s, the restaurant in the sports club, with Sasha in front of her. The brunette complained of the ache in her stomach and dragged her roommate in order to show her around the club she’d be spending the next three months at. There were other restaurants at the village, but Sasha decided it would be best not to eat there.

By now, Sasha had stuffed her mouth full of potato wedges, ogling at the cheeseburger that was just placed in front of Y/n. “I should’ve gotten a cheeseburger,” she said, a piece of the potato in her mouth, hanging out. The e/c girl cringed at the sight as she picked up the burger on the plate. “Anyway,” Sasha started. “We have sailing Monday through Friday from 9:00 to 5:00, although we get here at 8:45 to rig. The clubhouse is on the beach, I’ll take you there after we eat. As long as you have your tag on you, you can get anything for free whenever you want either at the club and the village, but you have to pay if you’re shopping, unless you’re a member. We have weekends off, but we can go out for a sail before noon on Saturdays if we want and we’re allowed in the village whenever as long as it’s not too late or at camp hours. Practice regattas are every Wednesday and Thursday, the real ones are random but the coaches let us know about a week in advance. Any questions?” Sasha looked up at her roommate, her bowl of wedges somehow empty while Y/n was processing everything the girl said. She nodded in response. “Before we head to the beach, I need to get changed,” the h/c girl said.

“Oh hey,” Sasha yelled, standing up and waving to someone who Y/n couldn’t see. “Sasha,” a cheerful voice came from over Y/n’s shoulder. She somehow knew the person who the voice belonged to would make their way over to the table. And she was right. 

A group of three people stood in front of the booth, two boys and a girl. The girl had chin length black hair, it was well brushed and the attempts to style it were obvious. A few wisps fell over her forehead. Her grey eyes resembled the sky on a stormy afternoon, dull but dramatic. Despite the heat, she had a red scarf draped loosely around her neck. To her left, a taller guy leaned over his arm, which was placed on the table. His brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, locks of hair sticking out of several places. His eyes were a unique colour, somewhat a mix of a turquoise and hazel. He wore a white cotton shirt over black swim trunks. A boy much shorter than the pair was covered by the girl. He had an undercut hidden beneath his neatly brushed blonde hair, freckles running across his cheeks. His eyes were blue and glossy, almost as you could see your reflection in his eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and the same black swim trunks his friend wore.

“Who’s the new girl?” man bun asked, inching toward Y/n’s face slowly. “Y/n,” Sasha said. “She came from ES&CC.” Man bun moved his face out of the way, smiling at the girl who just wanted to eat her cheeseburger. But, to her dismay, he was hot so she’d let him interrupt sexy time with her burger. “I’m Eren,” he said, something shining in between his teeth as he spoke. He pointed toward the girl. “That’s Mikasa and Armin. It’s nice to meet you Y/n.” She smiled and nodded, acknowledging their presence. “You guys can eat with us, by the way,” Sasha offered. Mikasa shook her head. “We just came to get drinks, my mum wants to see us for lunch.” 

The trio hung around the table for the next couple minutes, taking and catching up on what’d they’d missed over the course of the year. Surprisingly though, the blonde boy never uttered a word and had his head buried in a thick brown book. 

“You know more people now,” Sasha said cheerfully as her second bowl of wedges was placed on the table by a waiter. “Does the blonde guy talk?” Y/n asked, watching her roommate devour the potatoes. “Armin? Yeah,” she answered. “He’s usually pretty talkative and he’s like one of the nicest guys I know. Maybe he was just tired.” Y/n nodded and narrowed her eyes at the quarter of her burger that was left. 

Sasha started explaining how Mikasa’s parents basically owned Paradis. She only saw them in summer during sailing, they left her with her older cousin or Eren’s family most of the time. Eren’s dad was a doctor and a huge sponsor of the club, his mom was the head chef and in charge of catering. They were pretty much a huge deal at Paradis. Armin on the other hand, didn’t have anything special about him. He was the secret son of two famous actors who traveled the world to keep him out of the public eye. Sasha found out accidentally when she’d walked in on a phone call with his parents. Mikasa, Eren and Armin had been best friends since they were babies and even though they had other friends, the three were pretty much always together. Eren was a huge fuckboy, getting with numerous girls both during summer and school months. Mikasa was secretly in love with Eren, Sasha and Armin were the only ones who knew, the two girls were roommates during Sasha’s first year here, but the three ended up getting their own suites the year after. 

The pair finished eating half an hour later and started off toward the beach. Sasha linked her arm with Y/n as they skipped through the club, talking about all the gossip the club had during previous years. Somehow, Y/n knew she’d love it here, more than she’d expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man hey


End file.
